the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Edward Richards
Overview Physician Edward Richards is convinced that evolution was triggered millions of years ago on Earth by clouds of cosmic radioactive energy in space, and has calculated that one of these clouds is soon going to pass near Earth. Together with his friend, astronaut Jack Bellamy, Richards convinces Dr. Victor von Doom, his former classmate at MIT and now CEO of Von Doom Industries, to allow him access to his privately-owned space station to test the effects of a biological sample with exposure to the cloud. Doom agrees in exchange for control over the experiment and a majority of the profits from whatever benefits that it brings. Richards brings aboard his ex-girlfriend and Von Doom's chief genetics researcher, Shy Gal, and her Naive ex-astronaut Sister Crystal The quintet travels to outer space to observe the cosmic energy clouds, but Richards miscalculates and the clouds materialize ahead of schedule. Richards and the Storms leave the shielded station to rescue Grimm, who had gone on a spacewalk to place the samples. Bellamy receives full exposure in outer space, while the others receive a more limited dose within the station. Back home they soon develop superpowers: Richards can stretch his body like rubber, Shy Gal can become invisible and generate impact resistant force shields, Crystal can control Air, Fire, Water, and Earth , and Bellamy becomes a rocklike creature with superhuman strength and durability. Meanwhile, von Doom faces a backlash from his stockholders because of the publicity from the space mission, and has a scar on his face that came from an exploding control console on the station. Bellamy's fiancee Carol cannot handle his new appearance and leaves him. Bellamy goes to brood on the Fred Washington Bridge and accidentally causes a traffic pileup while preventing a man from jumping off the bridge. Bellamy, Richards and the Sisters use their various abilities to contain the damage and prevent harm including saving the crew of an DFD ladder truck that nearly fell off the bridge due to the chaos. The media dubs them the Fantastic Four. They move into Richards' lab in the Baxter Building to study their abilities and seek a way to return Bellamy to normal. Von Doom, himself mutating, offers his support but blames Richards for the failure of the spaceflight, which has lost him his company. Richards tells the group he will construct a machine to recreate the storm and reverse its effects on them, but warns it could possibly accelerate them instead. Meanwhile von Doom's arm has become organic metal, allowing him to produce bolts of electricity, and he begins plotting revenge. He drives a wedge between Bellamy and Richards, who has rekindled his relationship with Shy Gal. Using the machine, von Doom restores Jack to human form, while accelerating von Doom's condition, causing much of his body to turn to metal. Von Doom knocks the human Jack unconscious and captures Richards. Now calling himself Doctor Doom, he puts on a metallic mask to hide his disfigurement, tortures Richards and fires a heatseeking missile at the Baxter Building in an unsuccessful attempt to defeat Crystal. Shy Gal confronts Doom but is outmatched. Bellamy arrives to assist her, transformed into the Thing again by reusing the machine (speaking his signature line, "It's clobberin' time!"). The battle spills into the streets. The Sisters combine their powers to wrap Doom in an inferno of intense heat, and Bellamy and Richards douse him with cold water, inducing thermal shock and freezing Doom in place. In an epilogue, Bellamy informs Richards that he has accepted his condition with the help of Carol Pingrey, a blind artist for whom he has developed feelings, and the team embraces its role as superheroes. Richards proposes marriage to Shy Gal, who accepts. Meanwhile, Doom's statue-like remains are being transported back to his homeland of Latveria when the dockmaster's electronic manifest briefly undergoes electromagnetic interference, suggesting that Doom is alive. Personality Edward Richards is an absolute genius, and his intelligence is his main strength. Despite his cunning, he's quite absent-minded, and tends to distraction. As Mr. Fantastic, Edward is capable of stretching and squeezing any part of his body without any visible limitation. Likes and Dislikes Gallery Trivia * ioan gruffudd Reprises His role again * But Unlike His Comic Counterpart He dose Have The Character in the 2005 movie